Sister Story
by PrincessCadence2012
Summary: Four sisters meet the four brothers, relationships ensue. Written with the help of my youtube girls..MegaAnimelover1996 and Brigette maxwell Tmnt's X OC's Dont own anything other than the OC's Enjoy! Set in the 2k14 world. thx pc2012 update: FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

My name is Vivian and right now I'm literally standing between life and death and trying to make up my mind to stay or go.

In the bed across from mine, I can hear my little cousin Elinor crying. She's hurt almost as bad as me, worse probably because hers wasn't accidental. I know there are mental scars on that sweet soul that may take a life time to heal.

Thankfully I also know she has someone that's going to help her. Green eyes, behind huge dork glasses squeeze shut as, in a voice higher and lighter than his brothers, he tells her he's going to protect her, and the rest of us. That he's sorry she was hurt and that it will NEVER happen again.

I hear plaster crumble from the wall on my side of the room and turn to face one of my reasons for staying. Having just punched out the wall, He hovers near me, my body, not saying anything but practically begging me with those so blue eyes of his to not go, to please, PLEASE wake up.

But I cant come back just yet, I head up to the roof and see my older sister, my rock, Lisa. Sitting there her own green eyes tired and puffy from tear she'd never let the rest of us girls see, as she leans against the person that can infuriate her ice cold anger faster than anyone, but is also swiftly becoming her rock. She laughs softly as she tells him an old tale of our child hood, that he had the same name as one of the pets we shared with a friend. His own emerald eyes stare down at her in shock I don't understand, but haven't the time at the moment before I move on.

Finally I head back to the apartment, My other cousin, the other half of the twins, Gabriella, trying desperately to stifle her tears with her pillow. She and Eli lost their folks too, we were all raised by our aunt Angel. She lost her folks, then the man she thought she loved abandoned her. She found someone else she thought she could love, but then chaos hit. Now My self and her own twin could be dying, and she could be about to loose everything again, and so she cries for what she has and may yet loose, while the baby blue eyes of the person she gave her heart to.. watch her from the shadows, waiting for her to calm down enough so he can tell her the truth.

I see all of this in a few moments and then I'm back to my choice, live or die, sink or swim, chaos or peace, My self... Or him.

Now all I have to do.. is decide.

But before I do that, I have to say what happened, even if its only to the air.

Then maybe I can choose.

So.. let me tell the story...


	2. Chapter 2

Turtles story:  
Chapter 1: Vivian

So like I told you before, My name is Vivian.

My parents? Once upon a time they were scientists, but I was about two years old when they died.

That left me and my older sister Lisa alone in the world, but thankfully not for long. Our Aunt Angel came and rescued us as fast as she could. Kind, beautiful, funny and caring, the fact that she now had two young girls dumped in her lap never phased her once.

She became our mom, and then six months later when our other aunt died of cancer, she took in two more girls. Our twin cousins, Gabriella and Elinor.

It was a make shift family to be sure, but she always made sure we were clean, well fed and well cared for.

She watched all of us grow and tried to make the best home for us she knew how to, sometimes though, even when your as young as I was, scars like that don't fade so easily.

Lisa became just like our Aunt Angel.

Strong, and controlled, our aunt discovered one day that she had a talent for dance. Most parents would tell a child, dreaming of being a prima ballerina to be practical, or get real.

Angel told Lisa,

"if that is what you want young lady then work for it. Never let anything get in the way of your dreams."

So Lis' began to dance.

At the same time, the rest of us were figuring out who we were too. I found music and found out that I love it. Aunt Angel says that I have real talent for it but unfortunately, I'm shy. Still My aunt has promised me, when I turn 17, just like what she did for Lisa, she will get me into the best performing arts school she can afford. They will teach me what to do, and help me get over being so shy.

At least that was what she told me at the time.

I believed her and never suspected that the time was going to come when all of those plans would hang by one slender thread. But to be honest, I don't think I would change what happened if I could. Because if I did, I might not have met HIM.

Who's Him right?

Ok.. enough about the past then, let me tell you the whole story from the start.

Lisa had moved from our up state home down to the city to attend the school my aunt had promised. She had been living there for a while and I honestly missed her something terrible. So I asked my aunt if it would be possible for me to go and live in the city for a while so I could be around my sister.

She agreed to let me due to the fact that both of the twins were going to be going to prep school, to get them ready for both their life choices as artist and photographer or possibly actress.

So they would be in the city too.

She helped us both set up apartments close to each other and then helped me find a nice job at a cafe in the village. Over all life was pretty normal. Gabbi had even started getting me into her picture taking and that night on the way home from work, I had one with me. The one with the night time lens.

I heard them first actually, something softly creaking the branches above me as I cut through the park. It wasn't loud most certainly, but it was in fact something. So I stopped and waited wondering what I was going to see. I never would have expected what it was.

There were four very soft thuds about 10 feet away from me and four GIANT turtles dropped out of the trees and headed for the grate. The tallest one in the middle was grumbling about something and I honestly was a bit scared because he was HUGE. I felt my self wondering how many boxes of wheaties it took to get that big, when I remembered DUH, I was holding a camera with a night-vision lens. So .. no flash.

I held it up and just started holding down the shutter button. It was digital thankfully and so didn't make any real noise other than a soft whirr. Still I could have sworn one of them looked straight at me.

I couldn't help but stare back.

He was simply beautiful.

Yah I know, How can a giant turtle be beautiful? Well he just was.

The most incredible, electric blue eyes I have ever seen scanned the surroundings one more time and must have decided that either he had imagined it, or what ever it was, was no threat. So he pulled up the grate and ushered the others below.

I looked down at the camera in my hand and couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do now.

Should I run after them?

Should I call the police?  
Should I call animal control?

I had no idea, so I did the only thing I could think of at the time that made any real sense to me.

I stuffed the camera in my bag and took off at a dead run back to my apartment. I was hoping like high heaven that no one else had seen me. I was also hoping that if he had seen me at least they didn't come after me. He may have been beautiful, but from the muscles on his arms, the blue eyed one could have snapped me in two like a French fry.

I didn't stop running until I got back to my apartment. Then I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it trying to catch my breath from the nut case run from the park. I only had my mind on what I had seen and what I was going to do, so when my sister came around the corner I nearly jumped three feet straight up.

"LISA!" I gasped, "DON'T do that!"

She looked at me like I had sprouted two heads, "What on earth is wrong with you Viv? We were coming over tonight.. remember? The twins got the third season of Once Upon a time? Eli's going to cook."

I sighed and let out a breath. I had been so worked up about all of this that I had totally that my sisters were coming over for girl's night in.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I moved away from the door and flopped down onto the couch, "I just had something ... incredible happen to me Lis'."

She could tell I was in fact shaken up from what I had seen so she instantly went into mother hen mode.

"Hey just calm down ok?" She got up and headed to the kitchen, "Lemme get you some tea, that'll calm you down. Then I want to know EVERYTHING."

Ten minutes later I had my tea and I had shown my older sister the photos, even up loaded them onto my computer so we can get a better look at them.

"So what should we do?" I asked her.

She stopped and thought about it for a few minutes and then, "I don't think we should do anything."

I blinked at her, "What?"  
"Well," She motioned to the photos, "They clearly aren't hurting any one. It seems to me from what you said that they were going out of their way to stay away from people. I think we should just leave them alone. 'Specially if the one you said saw you, but let you alone."

"That's true," I agreed, "Ok, that might be the best thing to do right now."

"I know it is," Lisa told me back, "Any how the twins should be here in a few, lets get ready for them ok?"

"We gonna tell them about this?" I asked.

"Yes of course," She replied practically, "Sisters don't keep secrets. It might even cheer Gabbi up."

I nodded and went to change out of my work out fit into some civvies. Poor Gabbi had been suffering from a broken heart. The guy she had given her self to had decided that he didn't love her back. Then with out so much as a good bye had left.

Eli had wanted to go break his knee caps but between Lisa and my self we were able to convince her that armed assault was not the best way to help her twin get over the heart ache. So Gabbi was trying her best to get on with her life, but the hole in her heart had led to some restlessness on her part.

So maybe this would be a good thing.

About five minutes after I had finished changing the twins showed up. Eli as she always seemed to be for the last two weeks, on line with her friend Don'. She'd never met him face to face, and at the time I had no idea how close I had actually been. She was texting him and grinning at his reply, while Gabbi glowered at her.

"Oh will you put that thing away Elinor!" She told her twin, "I know you can give the thing up for a few hours, at least to watch Dr. Whale."

Eli smirked and finally signed off, "What your crushing on Ed Carlyle, at least mine's young."

Gabbi made a face and the two girls made their way into the rest of the apartment.

"Hey Ladies," I waved to them.

Moments later I was greeted with a pair of their typically enthusiastic hugs.

"So ready for my spaghetti?" Eli asked.

"I'm always ready for your Italian kiddo," I smiled, "But we need you girls to sit down for a second. Lisa and I have some stuff to show you."

It took about thirty minutes to show them the photos and tell them what we felt we should do about it. Of course the first thing Eli did was grab her sketch pad and go at it.

"They look like scalies," She told me.

I had to giggle a bit over that, and watched as she committed them to paper.

What I was not expecting was Gabbi's reaction to this.

"And you didn't chase them?" She stared at me in disbelief, "Or try to take another picture of them! Or ... or anything!"

I shook my head, "Gabs... it was dark, I was sacred. I figured I needed to get home and tell you guys about it. Not go chasing off after them."

"But.. Its the photo of a life time Viv!" She told me, "You.. you...You should have chased them!"

"Into the sewers?" Eli looked up from her sketches, "EW."

"It would have been worth it," Gabbi shot back.

I was about to say something else when big sister decided to chime in , " Gabriella, it was dangerous. She did the right thing. IF you really want to go look for them we can later when the sun comes up."

"But what if they aren't OUT when the sun comes up?" Gabbi demanded, "What if they are like wear wolves or .. something.."

Eli snorted, "Wear turtles, I need to tell Don that one."

"I am SERIOUS Elinor," Gabbi snarled back, "This is important!"

"Like I said," Lisa told her again, "If you wanna go look tomorrow we can. All of us, it will be safer that way. Right now we need to get the food underway yes?"  
Eli folded up her book, "On it."

She turned back at the last second and grabbed it, and then headed into the kitchen to work on the food.

Lisa went about setting up the mini theater for the show and asked Gabbi to help her. I took off to the kitchen to chop tomatoes for the other twin and we didn't mention the photo graphs again for a while.

We ate and then started watching the show, and were about three quarters of the way through the third episode when something occurred to me. Gabbi was no longer on the couch.

I sat up and paused the show, looked around and then asked, "Where's Gabbi?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Gabriella

I'm a fool.

I am a total, complete and utter fool.

I should have listened to my sisters, and not gone running off. Now since I simply couldn't listen and had to do things my own way. Now they are gonna die, and its all my fault.

Not only are my sisters gonna die, but the hope that I had, that someone might actually love me, it was just a insane dream.

There's not much I can do now though, other than lay here and cry, and be utterly useless. Lisa told me to go home and rest. I had been there since the moment they carried Vivi, and Eli through those doors and I guess I was about to face plant. So she made me go home, and she had her extremely large back up, so I didn't have much choice. I wish she'd have let me stay there though. I wasn't doing any good but at least I was there if they needed me.

I can't believe what they did to poor Eli.

But they'd done it before. I saw the scar on his arm, I KNEW what these monsters were capable of. They couldn't just kill her quickly, they had to hurt her, make her suffer.

And its ALL my fault!

The only thing I could think of that night as I grabbed my camera and took off was that these incredible beings were out there some where. They were out there and I just had to have one more picture of them.

Maybe it was manic energy like Lisa said?

I loved someone so much, literally gave him EVERYTHING I could give a man.

Then he looked me in the eyes one morning and called me names, told me he had gotten what he had wanted and laughed at my tears as he left. It almost destroyed me. I had considered that dying might be less painful than living. Eli's instantly wanted to go and avenge me. I still think they should have let her, I would have liked to see my spit fire twin tear into him.

Now I may never see her do anything ever again.

And Vivi, they don't know if she's ever even going to wake up. It was the only thing she could think of to make our way out of that night mare easier. Slam the truck through the wall, save her sisters. Never worry about her self. I wish I could be selfless like that.

I have no one. I'm going to be lucky Lisa ever speaks to me again.

He probably never wants to be around me again either.

I just remember how it all started, I knew the grate where Vivi said that they had gone down. It was about half a mile away from her cafe and right next to the edge of the park. I went right to it, and low and behold it was still off to one side. Proof to me that someone had gone down the thing.

It weighed a bloody ton, but I shoved the thing to one side and got onto the ladder and headed down. It was actually very dark down there, so I turned on the flash and began looking around.

There were some very odd looking foot prints in the mud on the bottom of the tunnel not to mention what looked for all of the world like skate board tracks. Well they had left them there so I decided to follow them. I should have known that it was not going to be that easy and that they were going to be watching to see if anyone had followed them, since they thought that someone might have.

So here I was poking around in the dark dank tunnels, when I hear a thud behind me. A REALLY BIG loud THUD.

I turn around and there one of them is, the big one from the picture, glaring at me like he's about ready to take my head off. I hold my camera up and just start snapping, even though some part of me is terrified that I'm going to get killed for this.

The big one, that I can now see is wearing a red bandana reaches out and snatches the camera out of my hand.

"STOP THAT," he proceeded to growl at me.

behind me I hear someone say, "OH just great, another one."

I turn around and see three more of them coming down the tunnel at me. They all look various degrees of ticked off and now I am starting to see that maybe Lisa was right and I should have waited till they could have come with me.

That's when things start getting blurry and I realize that I'm having a hard time breathing. I put my hand against my chest and the other against the wall and try to desperately catch my breath. Much to my chagrin, I'm not having a whole lot of luck.

Now I hear the big one turn off the intimidation and realize that he may have just scared me into having a heart attack.

"Aw crud! DONNIE! Get DOWN HERE! She's TURNING BLUE!"

Things were starting to honestly go black and I was afraid I was going to take a header into the mud when something else happened. One of them caught me.

By this point everything was blurry and starting to go even blacker around the edges. But I am able to keep my eyes open long enough to see a pair of the most beautiful baby blue eyes I've ever seen, framed by something orange loom over me. I have to stare at the beauty of these eyes for a the few last seconds of clarity I have before I finally feel my self give into the dark and pass out.

It could have been hours later, or minutes later, but later I realized I was waking up and I could smell something that was similar to Vivi's nasty tea. I took a deep breath and coughed and realized that it had probably all been just a dream that my lonely heart had cooked up for me and I was going to open my eyes, to another lecture from my older sister about how I needed to move on with my life.

You can just guess how surprised I was, when I did finally drag them open and saw that I was NO WHERE near the apartment. I was on what looked like a VERY beat up old couch, and the nasty smelling tea was coming from something else.

It was coming from the four foot tall rat wearing a kimono standing at the other end of the couch. I almost started hyperventilating again. I mean, as if four six foot tall turtles weren't bad enough, there's a four foot tall rat.

He opens his mouth to say something to me when someone else walks in.

"Sensei?" He asked, "Is she awake?"

I look up at this person and see that it is in fact one of the turtles, and that he's just magnificent. I stare into his face and then it clicks, the baby blue eyes and something orange. He must have been the one that caught me, when I passed out.

"Hi," I waved sheepishly

The rat smiled and nodded, "Yes Michelangelo, I believe so."

I stared at this Michelangelo for a few moments and then turned back to the rat, who smiled at me again.

"Forgive my Sons if they frightened you young lady," He told me and held out the nasty smelling stuff, "I know it smells strange but you should have some."

The turtle smiled, "Its nasty but he's right."

I decided to listen to t hem and tried some, It was just as awful as Vivi's but I didn't tell them t hat, and I did feel a bit more alert after I got it down so I didn't say anything else.

I did however apologize, "I'm sorry for following you. My umm .. sister got a picture of you and I just wanted to see you more."

Michelangelo smiles, "Hey I have that effect on girls."

The rat glares at him a bit and then shakes his head, "Well unfortunately you did in fact follow us and see us. I regret to inform you one of my sons is dismantling your camera to get all of the images of them off of it. Then when he is done you may have it back. But for various reasons we need to keep what you have seen private young lady."

I looked down and blushed, "I know, I'm so sorry! I just...wanted to see if you were real."

The rat, who I would learn shortly was called Splinter, softened up a bit.

"I do understand my dear," He tells me, "But there are people in this world that would see the four brothers dead simply for what they are and for what they can get from them. We have to be careful, and there are not many that we can give our trust to."

I shook my head, this guy reminded me of my Aunt Angel so much that it was down right scary.

"I promise I will not tell any one about you and your sons sir," I told him, "I wont let my sisters tell anyone about you either."

"I can see that you are in fact telling the truth young lady, so I shall let that be for the moment. When you are feeling better and your camera is returned my sons will take you back to your family. In the mean time please feel free to make your self at home."

He proceeded to take the cup the tea had been in with him and then leave, walk past Michelangelo and inform him, "BE HAVE."

I noticed that the turtle's cheeks darkened a bit, and that he must be a bit of a flirt. I had to smile at that. He defiantly gave off that kind of vibe but at the same time came across as a very loving and caring person.

"Hey," He finally said as he came over to the couch, "I'm uh... sorry Raph scared you. Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite, he'd never hurt an innocent person."

"That's good," I had to laugh, "Because he's almost as terrifying as my oldest sister Lisa, when she's mad."

He had been looking at the wall a bit embarrassed but when I mentioned my sisters, he plops right down on the couch and lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Dude? Seriously? You got the whole "Overly serious older siblings" too?"

I took one look at that and started laughing so hard I nearly rolled off the couch. How can a guy that I have known for all of five minutes at the time be doing this to me? How can one be so totally perfect? Though I didn't think of that at the time, I just laughed and enjoyed his humor and then finally came up for air to answer him.

"Most definitely!" I shot back, "But I love them more than anything else in this world."

He smiled at that, "That's good. Family is important, your always stronger with your family."  
I looked down, "I know. I got my heart broke and they all have been there for me. My twin really wanted to go hurt the guy, but Lisa told her to let it go. Vivi has been trying to look after me. Maybe they are right, maybe this looser wasn't worth it."

He stared at me with those baby blue eyes again for a second and then looked away with a ferocious blush, "If any man left you, then he's just plain stupid."

It occurred to me at that point that the attraction might be mutual, or at least right then I thought it might be.

"Thank you," I said as I could feel my own blush rising to meet his.

I leaned over and put my hand on his arm and was about to say something when I noticed it. On his left arm, what looked like a really awful scar.

"Ow," I pulled my hand back, "What happened there?"

That's when I saw something I wasn't expecting in those lovely blues, fear. What ever had caused that, had terrified him, still did, even if he told no one else about it.

"Nothing," He said and looked away.

I flushed again, nice work Gabriella, alienate the guy your falling for.

"I'm sorry," I backed off to my side of the couch again.

That seemed to snap him out of it, "No! Oh no don't take it that way. Its just, something bad happened to me and two of my brothers. That mark is a reminder. Leo and Don have one too."

I looked at him, "Anyone that would hurt someone as kind as you is a monster."

That shook him out of it more and he smiled back, "Thank you. Most people would look at it the other way around."

"I'm not most people," I smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something more to me but was cut short as some kind of alarm started going off. A few seconds later the big one, that I know knew was named Raph came storming through the place, followed by another one almost as big wearing blue, that either had to be Leo or Don.

"Donnie?" The one in blue called, "What is it?"

Donnie, who turned out to be wearing purple, stuck his head out of another room with what was left of my poor camera in his hand and motioned to something.

"It looks like MORE girls," He sighed, "They are just coming out of no where Leo!"

I Hauled my self off the couch and followed them to the other room, fearing that I knew exactly who it was. I was right.

Storming down the tunnel in full force was my oldest sister, Lisa, followed by Vivian. Looking not quite as mad, but still miffed. They must have left Eli at the house and came looking for me.

"Oh God," I put my face in my hands, "I'm dead. She's gonna kill me, Vivi will help her, and Eli will show them were to hide my body so Aunt Angel can't find it."

"You KNOW them," Leo asked.

"Those are my sisters," I groaned.

His eyes narrowed, "Ok.. Mikey, Keep her here. Raph Come with me. Donnie, finish that thing ok?"

They all nodded and then the other three left me there with Mikey.

"Well," He smirked, "Can't say I didn't see this coming. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Lisa

I've never felt so lost in my whole life as I do right this second. I came up here to the roof to think, to try and calm down and look at things objectively like I always do. To try and find that center that I have when I'm out there on the floor, that center that has guided me from them moment my life went up in flames all those years ago.

I just found out, a monster caused that fire that took away my parents. The same monster that threw my poor, sweet, Elinor on to the mercies of a sociopath with steel spine. then when that clown was done with her, shut her in a glass box and tried to kill her, Out of sheer spite. For no reason other than the fact that she drew a picture. The same monster that made my other sister Viv do something crazy that saved us all. The same monster that I held a gun on and told that if he EVER came near anyone I loved ever again, I'd put a bullet right between his eyes, and I'd ENJOY IT.

All of this has gone on and its all racing through my mind and I cant stop it. I can't find my focus and I can't cry because my sisters need me. I made Gabbi go home and get some rest but I don't think she's ever going to forgive me for letting them down like this.

And in the middle of all of this, in the middle of my soul being flogged and my mind being tormented I hear something.

Foot steps that should be a lot louder, but with practiced ease are nearly silent. Then I know he's back there because I can feel his emerald gaze boring into the back of my head.

"I've been where your at you know," He told me softly in that lilting new york accent of his, "Right were your at. Dealing with my self, after watching the people I love the most about to die, at the hands of that same maniac."

I still don't turn around to look at him, "So what did you do?"

I hear something creak and I know what it is as he shrugs, "Same thing you did, fight for em'."

"Was it enough?" I asked, "What about after? When you realized you couldn't have protected them from it happening to begin with."

He doesn't say anything but walks up and sits on the ledge, the concrete actually creaking under his nearly quarter ton of force.

"After?" he snorted a bit, "After it was all over, and we had to find another home? After I had to spend every day looking at those stupid scars on my brothers arms? Wondering if I had been faster, stronger, or listened more, could I have stopped it?"

He sighed and looked off over the city, " I had to admit how I feel. I had to stop blaming my self, and learn That love isn't a weakness. that id do anything for them, just like they would for me. That showing emotion doesn't mean you aren't strong. That loving your family makes you better than being alone, and sometimes... it takes more strength to cry than just hold it all in."

And just like that, the hard won calm I've been trying to keep, falls apart and bury my face in my hands and bawl. Then? This immovable object and unstoppable force comes and just hugs me. I don't know if that makes it worse or better but I know that I just can't stop crying.

So I don't, I let the tears stream down my face and remember the first time I saw him as I stormed down that stupid tunnel.

"Don't Viv," I told her, "She's going to be grounded until she DIES for this!"

I heard Vivian sigh and knew she was shaking her head at me. I don't get angry often, nor do I loose my temper. But even I have my limits and my younger sister had just pushed me to those.

"She could get killed out here!" I shot back as I stormed around another corner, "or someone could kill her! what if those things decide they don't like being followed!"

"Lisa," She said, "Gabbi is a big girl, I'm sure she's just fine. Probably just lost and waiting for us to come find her."

"I hope your right," I said finally calming down a notch, "I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"She wont," Viv reassured me, "She's strong. She's a lot like you. We'll find her and then we can go home ok?"  
I had realized she had snuck out and had instantly gone into oldest sister mode. One of my babies were out there and I had to go save her. That's what it boiled down to. I wasn't looking to find anything other than my sister. I wasn't really even paying attention to where I was going. I was several steps ahead of Vivian and was looking over my should her to talk to her.

"I'm sure your right Viv," I called back, "its just so easy for me to... OOOOOOOOOF!"

That's what I got for not paying attention to where I was going. I walked face first into something and didn't even know what it was. From what it felt like it had been a wall, so I sat up from where I had landed and rubbed the side of my face that had hit the what ever it was..."ow..."

I looked back to see if Vivian had caught up with me and saw her standing there holding the flashlight, looking like she had seen Jimmy Hoffa Spring up, "Um.. Lisa..."  
She continued to stand there in shock and hold the thing and I turned to see where she was pointing. When I got a look at what she was staring at, I had to bite the inside of my lower lip and nearly draw blood to keep my mouth from dropping open.

Two of the beings my sister had gotten in her photos stood there and Looked at us. The one in the front was wearing a blue bandana and had a pair of katana's attached to his back. The one slightly to the back... Was utterly incredible. He had to be pushing at least six feet maybe more, and looked like he'd just jumped out of a Olympian magazine. I really did my best to not stare and then I got a look at his face, and lost all shame for staring. Id seen lots of men in my life, but not one of them had EVER had eyes like that.

Thankfully Vivian decided to save me from making any bigger fool of my self.

"Hi," She said, "Umm we're a little lost and we are looking for our little sister ..."  
"Gabriella?" The one in blue asked.

I had by this point dragged my self up to my feet and turned to face him, "How'd you know that was her name?"  
The taller one in the red smirked at me, "Because she's back at our place right now probably being hit on by our baby brother."

I had to blink over that a few times before it registered right. Then I did something that I do EVERY single time I find someone attractive. The walls that had been put in place from the moment my world went down in flames, flung them selves back up and I instantly took a defensive position against him.

"You just kidnapped my SISTER!" I demanded.

"Kidnapped," He growled at me, "She followed us down here and then started freaking out on us! We had to take her home because she'd started turning BLUE!"

"And what you never heard of a cell phone?" I snarled in his face, "Or 911."

He growled at me again and I took a step towards him about to do something I knew id probably regret later, when the one in blue suddenly got between us.

"Ok Raph thats enough!" Then he turned to look me in the eyes, "You calm down too miss."

I stopped and took a deep breath, "ok yah sorry."  
I looked away from him and sighed, "When ever one of my baby sis' get in trouble I cant help it. I always go agressive."

"Nothing wrong with that," The bigger one in red admitted, "Sometimes you need a little anger to get things done."

Viv rolled her eyes and then held up one hand, "Lets have this conversation another time ok? Right now can you just take us to where gabbi is?"

The one in blue nodded again, "We can take you but please never show this to anyone. We had a hard time finding a new spot to live down here."

I nodded to him, "Ok we wont, and thank you again for helping my sister."

"Right," I was told again, "Now lets go get her ok?"

I nodded and we started following them deeper into the tunnels. I looked over and I noticed that Viv had a HUGE smirk on her face.

"What?" I demanded.

"You like him," Viv grinned at me.

"What?!" I glared back.

"You. LIKE. Him." She told me, motioning to the turtle walking in front of us in the red bandana.

I frowned, "And where pray tell, did you postulate that theory from baby sis?"

"Your mad at him," She said simply.

"And?"

"You ALWAYS get mad at the guys you like," She grinned again, "its been that way since we were like.. ten."

I started to say something again and then quickly shut my trap.

My baby sister is pretty perceptive about matter of the heart and I knew this time she had me dead to rights.

"Maybe," I replied, "He does have nice eyes doesn't he?"

She grinned at me once more and then we started walking again.

I was getting the feeling we were defiantly going down some where and that any second blibo and gandalf were gonna pop out and drag us off to fight Smaug, when something else happened.

My cell phone rang, High and shrill in the confined tunnel. I jumped about a foot in the air and then finally calmed down and answered it.

"Yes?" I asked.

Just in time to hear a door slam on the other end of the phone and Elinor about to have a heart attack, "Lisa!"  
"Eli?" I asked, suddenly getting frantic," What's wrong?!"  
Both of the guys in front of us stopped and turned to look, wondering what it was all about.

"HELP ME!" She pleaded into the phone, "They're gonna kill me!"  
"Eli!" I shouted.

"HELP!," She begged me again.

Then I heard glass some where on the other end of the line break, and listened in horror as someone or something dragged Eli away screaming.

"Elinor?"

I stared at the phone in shock as the line went dead. Then turned to look at the two guys leading us to their home.

"oh no," was all that the one in blue managed to get out before the feeling of utter dread crashed into me and left me wondering how I was going to save my baby sis.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Elinor

For the third time in as many hours, I wake up screaming.

This time no orderlies come running, no nurses with offers of more crap to put me back to sleep or make the gashes in my back and arm stop feeling like someone dropped the Hiroshima bomb on them.

No this time when someone grabs me it someone different. A voice I remember from all of those skype calls where I jabbered about my art and He talked about his science.

A voice telling me I'm safe, I'm in the hospital. There's no nut case coming after me. No one slicing my shoulder open, or jabbing me with sharp things in the arm. No airless glass box where I get to slowly die. All of that is over, and he will NEVER let it happen to me again.

I believe him, I trust him. I wanna look up into those adorably dorky glasses and tell him all of that. But all I can do is bury my head deeper in his shoulder and sob. Then suddenly I sob harder as I cling to him and feel a scar matching the gash I have on his arm. I don't know if I am crying because of what happened to me, or what happened to him.

I wanna look over to the other bed and check on Vivian, but I cant pull my self away long enough.

My father died before I was born. My mom died after my first birth day with cancer. My aunt and my sisters have tried to protect me, but I have never really felt safe.

Not until now.  
Yes, I've been through hell.

And yes, I'd go through ALL of it again if I knew for certain that's what it would take to get this wonderful person in my life.

I heard some where, the higher the price you pay, the more true the love you find.

Considering that price, I'm pretty sure all four of us are going to have some of the truest love the world has ever known. It actually all started when I made that first skype call to the dork on the other end of DA. but all of what happened recently? started when creeps that dragged me out of my apartment shoved me down on the floor in front of two of the biggest monsters in this city.

"OW," I grabbed my stomach and rolled onto my side just knowing any second I was gonna up chuck, when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Young lady?" Someone asked, "are you alright?"

Id been dragged all over kingdom come, and I didn't have my glasses so I knew I wouldn't be able to see this person very well. Still I managed to haul my eyes open and look at him.

Him turned out to be the weirdo off TV that was always giving money to the cops, and every other thing in the city. Which is great and all, but always struck me as an act.

"Sir?" I blinked at him, "Wha happened?"

He held out his hand and helped me up, "I'm very sorry my dear. I had no idea they were going to be so rough with you, we just wanted to have a conversation that's all."  
I stared at him, "HUH?"  
Id lost my glasses and just been dragged across country by a pack of thugs, I was less than coherent, sue me.

"Oh forgive me," he smiled in what I'm sure he assumed was a charming manner, " I'm Eric Sacks."

"Ok," I still looked at him like he was nuts, "And?"

He smiled again, "Well young lady. My sensei and I saw some of the drawings that you posted on your art site. We wanted to ask you about them. "  
"Your sensei?" I questioned, "Oooook."

"Yes, Allow me to introduce you to him if you don't mind," He turned and motioned me back further.

There in the back of the room in shads was a tall man that looked like he might be of eastern decent, Japanese possibly. He didn't look very friendly to me and frowned down at me. He turned away for a second and I could see that there were some kind of metal implants at the back of his skull, possibly part of an artificial spine or something.

I took one look at this person and hung back as far as I could. That didn't stop him from stalking forward and glowering at me.

"Listen closely to me little girl," He growled, "The drawings you posted several hours ago, where did you get the idea for them? What made you decide to draw those things? "

I wracked my brain, "What you mean the Scalies?"

"Pardon?" Sacks asked from be hind me, "What's a Scalie?"  
I shook my head a bit, "Um its like a furry but the person dresses up as a non mammal. like a lizard or turtle in the case of that drawing. My sister saw a buncha cosplayers running around central park and took a photo, I drew them. I'm sorry if they belonged to you, its just fan art. I can take it down."

Silly me, thinking this was something as simple as copy right infringement.

I was under the impression I was about to get Hasbro smacked or something, Up till that point I was convinced that the four guys I had seen were just that. Cos players.

I had no idea just how deep it really ran.

"What if I told you, My dear," Sacks asked, "Those guys weren't in costumes. What if I told you they were real."

"What?" I turned and looked at him, and took my eyes off of the big Japanese guy.

"Oh yes," He smiled, "They are real and they belong to me, And I need to get them back."

I felt my face fall, I have never really liked it when people talk that way about other people.

"Sir," I told him sharply, "If what you are saying is true, and they really are living beings. Then they don't belong to any one."

He suddenly looked away and sighed, "And here I was hoping that this was gonna be easy. I should have known and artist would be one of the stupid noble ones."

he turned back and looked not at me but at the guy behind me.

I really had no idea what was going on until I felt something in my back. For a few seconds it just felt cold and then from my shoulder to my waist, my whole back was suddenly on fire. I knew something had happened, and that I was more than likely badly hurt, I just still had no idea what was going on.

I collapsed on the ground and clutched at my shoulder, then pulled my hand away and saw that it was covered in my own blood. I tried to feel along it as best that I could and what I could feel were two deep gashes that took up most of my upper back.

Sacks loomed over me now, all polite facade gone, nothing but a menacing mad man, "Where did you see them?"

I shook my head, "I didn't! my sister saw them!"

I tried really hard to get away from these two, even knowing I was hurt and that it would never really work. I still tried though, and got about five feet for all of my trouble.

"Where did she see them!" He demanded.

And I got slammed down again, and felt my back tear more.

"I DONT KNOW!" I wailed, "in the park some w here! Please stop!"

The Japanese guy started coming toward me again when my phone in my pocket decided to go off.

I knew the ring tone as I tried to get it out of my pocket. It was the one that I had given to, my at the time, skype buddy Don. I got the phone out but dropped it, and it was promptly snatched up by Sacks.

He looked at it, "Don?"

Then smiled the most evil smile vie seen in all of my 15 and 1/2 years on this planet.

"Oh this just gets better and better," He turned to the Japanese guy, "If you please sensei, bring the girl?"

I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember is another sharp pain, this time in my arm, and then someone throwing me down on a cold floor. Then I heard my phone ring again and this time I heard some one answer it.

"Hello Donnatello," Sacks said.

"SACKS!" Don screamed on the other end of the line, "what are you... LET HER GO!"

I could hear other voices on the other end of the line, and some of them sounded like my sisters. But everything now felt like fog was coming over it and I wasn't able to make out more than that.

" You want her freak," He calmly told my phone, "Come and get her. You have exactly two choices, bring your self and the other three or listen to her die. I mean she's not one of you, but we can always use some human samples for genetic testing."  
"YOU MONSTER!"

I heard a click and something above me slid shut and I couldn't feel air any m ore coming in.

"You'd better hurry," He told him, "She's only go about half an hour of air in there, I'll make sure and leave the phone near her for you though."

I opened my eyes long enough to see him smirk at me through the glass and then set the phone out side of the door on the ground. I could still hear screaming coming from the other side, but I knew id never get to the phone, and I knew, I was gonna die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Vivian

I had no idea what was going on.

I did know that my older sister was about to punch the one in red and that the one in blue was leading us on a chase through the tunnels headed some where. I also knew that something terrible had just happened to my youngest sibling, and that we had to get Gabbi fast and get back home.

So I wasn't paying that much attention when they got us to the ladder. Miss physically fit ballerina just slid down the stupid thing and both of the turtles just jumped down. I put my foot on the first rung of the thing and knew that I'd made a miscalculation. I KNEW I was gonna fall. I tried to snatch at the other rungs on the ladder as I fell but I didn't make it.

I was expecting to go splat on the bottom of the next tunnel when something caught me. I opened my eyes and found my self looking once again into those wonderful blue ones. This time they were concerned though.

"Hey watch it there ok?" He told me gently, "It can get slippery down here."

"Um thanks," I blushed and looked away as he set me down.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes I am... umm.. what's your name again?"

He smiled a bit and then motioned for me to follow him, "My name is Leonardo. You can call me Leo like everyone else though."

I had to smile at that, his name matched the rest of him.

"That means Strong in Italian," I told him, "Or lion hearted, Or the leader."

He laughed at that, "Well then April named me right."  
He was about to say something else when I heard someone in front of us scream at the top of her lungs.

"VIVIAN! LIKE NOW!"

Lisa was up in arms and ready to go shoot someone who had dared to lay a hand on one of her babies. I don't blame her but at that point I was still trying to hold out hope that Eli had just been scared and that what we heard breaking was a lamp or something.

Soon though we'd all find out the horrible truth, right then we were just trying to get into this place with out Lis' and Raph murdering each other.

The door finally swung open and we turned out to be in what looked like an abandoned subway station from the 20's. I looked around and then turned back to see Leo holding out his hand to me.

"come on down," He told me, "we gotta get in here and find Gabriella and Mikey."

I took hold of his hand and headed down the steps. Down in the main part of this place Lisa was on the war path.

"MOVE It you OVER GROWN House pet!" she shoved fruitlessly against Raph's shell, "I need to find my sister and I need to find her now!"

"HOUSE PET!" I heard him growl at her.

There was more of the argument but I didn't stop to listen. I let them stand there and have it out as I went with Leo to try and find my sister.

"Is she always like that?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head, "Usually she's like you. Calm, cool, collected, But when one of us younger ones gets in to trouble you'd better look out."

"I can see that," He replied, "What about you?"  
"who me?" I blushed, "I don't get mad often. I'm ..." I looked away.

"Shy," he finished, "That's ok. Come on, we left Mikey and your sister in here."  
I looked up just in time to see Gabbi coming out of what had to be the living room with yet another turtle following her. This one was wearing orange and was so far the smallest of the ones I had seen. He definitely seemed to have taken a shine to Gabbi.

"Vivi?" Gabbi asked when she spotted me, "They said something was wrong with Eli?"

"Were going to find her Gabb's." I told her softly, "We just have to find out what happened, and then we can..."  
"OH NO!" This came from the next room, "NO no no no! She DIDNT!"

All of us froze for about ten seconds and then headed in to see what was going on.

Here we I found another turtle, this one wearing purple and sporting a pair of coke bottle frame eye glasses.  
"Eli," he groaned and looked at what I instantly realized was my sisters DA site, "She posted them"

I looked past him and spotted what he meant moments after looking. There were several drawings done of the guys. Just quick thumbnail sketches done after the photos I had took, but any fool could tell who and what they were instantly.

"This is bad!" The one in the purple told us, "This is VERY, VERY bad."

"how is this bad?" Lisa demanded.

"The Foot," He stopped and then elaborated, "There are people out there that wanna catch us. There's stuff in our blood that they could use to do horrible things. They keep an eye on the net for anyone that knows anything about us."

I watched him reach over and grab a cell phone off of the desk next to him and start dialing.

I turned and looked up at Leo, "What's going on? What will these people do to my sister ? "  
his face fell and he looked at me, "If they think that she knows something about us, they'll come after her. "

"But she doesn't!" I told him, "I just snapped some photos of you. They are just drawings! They cant hurt her over that."

"They can," Raph told me, "They can and they will. Lemme show you something. Gimme your arm Leo."  
I watched Leo's face fall again but he held out his arm to his brother, and Raph turned him so that my self and Lisa could see it. What it was looked like, was that something had ripped his arm open. While it had healed, It had left a this nasty scar that would probably never go away.

"See that?" Raph asked, "That is where the monsters we're dealing with tried to murder ALL THREE of my brothers."  
I continued to stare at the mark in shock while Lisa had to ask, "What did they do?"

Raph let go of his brother's arm and closed in on her. She was scared but didn't back away from him.

"They locked them in cages, then tried to drain every drop of blood out of their bodies. Just so they could get the stuff we have in us out. They didn't care if they lived, died or how badly they suffered."

Gabbi and I both looked away and flinched at this description. The thought of that just made my skin crawl. Leonardo and his brothers had to be, honestly despite Raph being so loud, some of the kindest people I had ever met. They could have stopped me in the park, or just let Gabbi get sick. Raph could break Lisa into like a twig but so far none of them had hurt us, they had been compassionate and in Leo's case toward me extremely gentle. That someone would do something like that to four pure souls like this cut me to the core.

The fact that these kind of people might now have my youngest sister in their hands, frightened me clear to the bone. I started shaking and had to lean against the wall to calm down. Lisa and Raph were still talking and Mike and Gabbi had gone to help Donnatello try and get hold of Eli, so that left me and Leo alone for a few seconds.

"Hey," He put his hand on my shoulder, "Calm down. It's ok. We'll find your sister and she's gonna be fine ok?"  
He smiled at me, "I promise."

"What if she's not fine," I asked, "What if they really do hurt her... what if they..." I stopped and looked at the scar on his arm again, and he let out a sigh.

"I am so sorry Raph told you that, But he thought..." Leo trailed off.

"That we needed to know," I replied, "I understand Leo, but I'm still terrified."

He looked away for a second and then suddenly put his arms around me and hugged me.  
"I know your scared," He said, "But I promise you we're going to find out if she's ok. And if she's not then my brothers and I will get her back for you."

I'd never really had a guy in my life, So I had never been hugged that way by a member of the opposite gender. That he was a six foot tall, red banded slider, really didn't make much difference to me at all. I needed someone to tell me it was going to be ok and right then and there he did.

I had no idea if I believed him or not but at least it was something to hold on to.

In the middle of one of the biggest crisis in my life, My older sister arguing with his younger brother. My littlest sister vanished, maybe at the hands of monsters, My middle sister doing the same thing as me.

What was I doing?  
Right there, in the middle of all of this, I was falling in love.

I was falling in love with Hamato Leonardo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Gabriella

I watched in utter horror as the one in the purple, That I now knew to be Mike's older brother Donnatello, yelled into the phone as the psycho on the other end informed us that he was going to kill my baby sister, my twin.  
The only thing I could really do was stand there and gape.

"YOU MONSTER!" Don yelled.

Then from the speaker on the other end of the phone I heard him tell us that she only had half an hour or so.

"We have to find her," I started panicking, "Omy god THEY ARE GONNA KILL HER!"

I turned around and started for the ladder, I wasn't really sure what I was going to do or how I was going to find her but I knew I had to get to her.

I didn't get two steps before someone caught hold of me. I turned ready to smack away who ever it was that had hold of me when I discovered it was Mikey. The look of pain and worry on his face was almost more than I could bear.

"Gabbi," He told me gently, "There is no way your going to find or stop Sacks if you go out there on your own. You HAVE to trust me Gabriella. We WILL get to her but you cant go running off on your own. Please trust me."

I looked up into his blue eyes and had to ask my self what I truly believed. Did I honestly think this being was going to help me and my family? Did I really think that this guy, after what my last guy did to me, would tell me the truth and make this right.

I must be a total fool because at that second I could, or I felt like I could, see clear down to his soul. What I saw there was an loving person, someone that had been badly hurt him self, and would do anything to keep someone else from that fate.

I suddenly found that I didn't have the strength to fight what I felt my self needing, Him. I collapsed against him and started crying.

"oh mikey!" I sobbed, "its all MY FUALT!"  
"Hey now," He hugged me and then pulled my face up to look at him, "Don't say that. Its them, its always been them. It wasn't April's fault when they found us the first time and this isn't your fault. THEY are the evil ones."

I wiped at my face and nodded, "But what are we gonna do now."

"Were gonna find her," he turned t his brother, "Donnie?"

Donnie turned back to us, " I was right, he did leave her phone on. I can track it!"

Mike hunched over Don's shoulder for a second, "Oh no."  
"What?" I asked and then bent down to look at the screen.

Don just glared, "He's got her right in the heart of the city. Right smack dab at Sacks tower," He turned and looked at his younger brother, "Mikey.. Go get Leo and raph."

Mike nodded and I followed him back into the main rooms. My two older sisters were off to each side with one of the other brothers. Lisa and raph looked like they had called a truce at least for the moment and Leo and Vivi were blushing and trying very hard to hide the hug. I just smirked for a second at Vivi and then turned back to Lisa

"Donnie says he's found where she's at, "I told her.

"So," Lisa growled, "Lets go get her."  
"Its not that easy," Mike replied, "He's got her in one of the most high tech places in the city. Getting in may be impossible."

"There is NOTHING on the face of this earth that is impossible," Lisa told him, "Show me how you know where she is."

I moved back and Lisa followed mike into the room where Don was trying to get a pin point on the phone's GPS.

"There," He pointed to something on one of the screens, "She's in one of the labs near the top floor," he typed a bit and the image changed, "There's a way into the building, and I doubt that's going to be the hard part. It's getting out once we find her that's going to be impossible. Sack's wont let us leave alive."

Lisa glowered, "IF he wont let you leave a live, I bet he won't be able to stop you if he's dead."

All of us stopped and looked at her. I'd never seen that look on her face before. All emotions had just drained away.

Lots of people jokingly called her the Ice Queen, or "Elsa". It was mostly because they didn't know her. She had four younger siblings and she felt like it was her job to keep us out of trouble. But this time it was different, like something deep down in side of her had snapped. Like something had changed and I had no idea what it could be.

But what ever it was, Lisa wanted a pound of someone's flesh and she wanted Eli back, and if this Sacks person pushing up daisies was what it took to save our sister, that is what I was certain Lisa was gonna do.

Vivi was a little calmer, "Look we're not going to kill any one, but we are going to get out sister back. You four can help us or you can not, but we have to do this."

Leo looked down at her, "Raph came after us, I know you girls don't care about her any less than he did us. But if your going, your not going alone. That's that."

I nodded, "Thank you then. So what do we do."

Lisa growled, "First you said you can get us in t here.?"  
Raph looked at her for a second and his face softened, "Yah, We can."

"Good," She told him.

I simply stood there f or a second and had to watch them, again the weight of what had happened crashed down on me and I just wanted to cry. I stepped out into the hallway and put my face in my hands trying to not come unglued.

I felt mike put his arms around me and rest his cheek on the top of my head.

"Listen to me ok," He said softly, "They aren't going to win. They aren't going to kill your sister."  
"But..." I tired.

"NO buts," He lifted his head up off of mine and I looked up at him, "Come on lets go see what Donnie has found and then we'll go stop these freaks."

I nodded and he took hold of my hand and we headed back into the room with the others.

Donnie was in the process of showing them the map of the building and showing them how we were going to get in there.

"The problem is," He shoved his glasses up trying very hard to not freak out, "Getting out once we find her."

I looked at it, "That's an under ground garage, what if we run something through the wall and up the ramp."

"how about," Lisa snarled again, "We just get in there and then figure out how to get out once we know Elinor is still ALIVE."

"She's right," Donnatello said, "The important thing right now is getting to her."

I looked at all of the guys and then looked at my sisters. I faintly wondered what our aunt was going to make of this whole story once we told her. I didn't have the time right then to worry about it though.

The guys grabbed their gear and then headed out to the door. I stopped and looked back and saw that splinter was looking at us.

"Please be careful children," He said softly, "Angel will never forgive me if you girls don't come back in one piece and I will never forgive my self if you boys don't."

I smiled softly and then on impulse ran up and gave him a quick hug. I heard someone come up behind me and stop and look at splinter. I looked up and it was Vivi, "I promise we'll get them home sir."

He nodded and we turned away back to where the guys were getting ready to leave with Lisa.

"Come on," Mike motioned to me.

Leo turned and beckoned to Vivi and she followed him. Lisa simply stared at the grate in front of us and refused to focus her attention on any where.

Moments later we were in the tunnels and heading as fast as we could in the direction of this building. I still couldn't help but let it seep back into my mind again that all of this was my fault. That I could have stopped it, if I had listened.

But something else showed up in my brain too. A thought that I couldn't keep down no matter how hard I tried. Something that I KNEW I shouldn't be thinking. Something that I Knew as probably only going to cause me more pain.

But the harder I thought about it the more it pounded in my heart and soul. I had just lost someone that I loved. He'd called me names and told me that I was only good for one thing. He had been a monster.

Now on the other hand, I had this person that I had literally stumbled on to. he was beautiful, he was loving, kind and caring. He was everything that I wanted, everything I needed. Simply put, Mike was perfect.

But before I risked my heart and tried to fall for some one else... I had to clear my head and focus. Because I heard a clang and looked forward to see raph rip the grate off and motion for us to follow him. There'd be time for love later, right now, we had to save my sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Lisa

There's something most people don't know about ballets. Most people think its a dance. Its not.

Its a sport.

You have to be very physically fit and very strong to be a good ballerina.

Eric Sacks just found out the hard way just how strong people like me are.

I guess he was thinking, when he saw three girls with the turtles, that we weren't going to be an issue.

He learned the hard way that he was wrong, when my fist connected with that perfectly groomed face of his and down he went.

Maybe I was being to aggressive, maybe some part of me had gone crazy. After what Raph said to me though, I just really suddenly lacked the ability to control my self.

I smacked this guy down for hurting my sister and remembered what Raphael had said. He glowered down at me with those emerald green eyes of his while we were still down in their home.

"You think you caused enough trouble? Do you have any idea what this is going to do?" He'd growled.

"I..." But he never let me finish

"YOU couldn't protect your sisters and now your dragging my brothers right straight back to hell because you didn't do your job!"

The very center of my soul went ice cold and I looked away from the turtle in front of me. Deep down I knew he was right and that I had failed. I'd sworn id always keep them safe, I'm the oldest, its my job. Id failed.

I suppose he must have seen my face fall and it had registered with him what he had just said to me. Maybe he was angry or wasn't thinking, or was just protective of his own siblings. Because his face suddenly fell and he looked at me in horror.

"OH man..I..." He tried, "I'm SORRY.. I didn't..."

"No," I held up my hand, "Your right... Don't say anything else Raphael."

That had been while ago.

Now I had just finished punching this fool in the face and proceeded to tackle him to the ground. He fumbled around and tried to draw a gun from some place, I guess thinking that was going to stop me or scare me. It WASN'T.  
I punched him in the face again and took the gun away from him. Then hauled him up, shoved him against the wall and demanded in no uncertain terms, "WHERE'S MY SISTER MONSTER!?"  
Behind me Vivian and Gabriella were just gaping. I couldn't tell, and for that matter didn't really care if the turtles were too. This creep had Eli's life hanging by a thread and I didn't have time to play around.

I proceeded to click off the safety and point the gun at him, "I am gonna ask you ONE MORE TIME. WHERE IS MY SISTER!?"  
Then someone grabbed me and pulled me off of him. It turned out to be Raph.

"HEY! Easy there!" He tugged me away from the wolf in business clothing while I let Sacks drop back to the floor.

"GET off me Raph!" I snarled.

"Forget him," He told me, "We don't need him, We need to get to your sister."  
I narrowed my eyes, "Go."

We tore off out of the office with Donnie in the lead, able to track her phone to where she was.

That turned out to be something that looked like a cross between a lab and a mid evil torture chamber. In the middle where what looked like four giant glass cages. I could tell what they had been created for just by looking at them. The monster intended to put them to use again on the turtles if he ever got his claws on them. What I saw right then when we came in, sent waves of horror through me. In one of the middle ones, there lay my poor sweet Elinor. The holes at the top had been sealed off and I could see a trail of red that I didn't dare put a name too going away from the thing in plastic tubing.

"CRUD!" Donnie cried, "I cant get it open! It'd take to long to hack the code on the lock!" He stopped and pounded on the door, "ELI! "

I continued to stare in horror for a moment or two and then looked away. As I did that I noticed something on the wall. I jammed the gun I still had in my belt and I ran over and snatched it off of the hooks.

"DONNATELLO!" I screamed, "MOVE!"

He whirled long enough to see me coming at him with the fire ax. Sharp end pointed out. He dove out of the way and everyone else just stared.

I caught a look at my own reflection in the glass and realized that I looked like some kind of maniac my self. I looked like I was ready to kill someone. I have to admit it... to my self and the people that I care about, I was.

I proceeded to smash the ax into the lock on the door and the whole thing was split by a spider web of cracks. My own reflection shattered in to millions of bits and I had absolutely no regrets as I swung the ax down again and this time shattered the whole door.

Donnie didn't waste time staring at me, he just grabbed my sister and started getting her out of that thing then pulled her away from the pile of broken glass. Unfortunately that was the moment the moron I had made the mistake of leaving in his office decided to come running with reinforcements.

Something must have been on our side that night because his master had already left. But he still had all of the goons he wanted to come and back him up so this meant that he came in with about 20 clowns to help him.

I turned and snarled at him, "You!"  
I really wanted to go after him with the ax but I still had the fire arm stuck in my belt so I dropped my sharp thing and pulled it out. The turtles that weren't looking after my sister dove into the pack of goons and started fighting them, while I did the first thing that popped into my head. Once the door closed behind him, I shot the panel next to it. I must have done the right thing because he proceeded to swear and then turn back to me. By that point I was on him again and proceeded to tackle him to the ground for the second time that day.

The guys must have finished off his goons and that left me with this monster to deal with. I had him pinned down and I had a fire arm in his face. I really wanted to pull that trigger very badly. I don't think I have ever wanted to do something so horrible in all of my life. But right then I did. I wanted to wipe this monster out of the lives of my sisters and out of the lives of the guys.

He would never let them be, and he was willing to kill a lot of innocent people to get what he wanted. He had no redeemable qualities. I felt like I would be doing the world a favor removing this guy from the face of the planet. I was about as close to insane as I have ever been in my life.

When I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Lisa DON'T," Raph told me, "This creep isn't worth it."

I was about to hyperventilate, "Give me ONE GOOD REASON Raphael. Give me one good reason not too... Because he's just going to keep coming if someone doesn't."  
"I don't care about him," He told me, "But you don't deserve blood on your hands. Its over, Donnie saved Eli. She's gonna live."  
I glowered back down at the person I had pinned to the floor who honestly looked totally terrified, the look I imagined on my poor Eli's face. I saw that look and jacked the safety off, and fired.

And left a smoking hole in the floor next to his head.

"Listen to me Sacks," I snarled, "IF YOU EVER come near me, my sisters, or ANYONE I care about EVER again. I WILL come back, and I WILL kill you."  
I got up off of him and he scuttled back to the wall, "Your insane! You been around those Freaks and your insane!" he told me.

"Maybe I am," I replied, "The point remains. You ever hurt someone I love again, and not only will I come back for you. I'll enjoy it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Elinor

I think I must have forgotten how to breath for a second. OR maybe I was just to scared to try any more. Because I knew if I tried it wouldn't work, so I was just holding my breath and hoping that it would happen fast.

That was when everything changed. I heard Lisa y ell from some place that seemed really far away and then I heard something break. A few seconds later a pair of strong, gentle hands were on me and I had a sense of movement. But I was still to scared to breath, afraid that this was yet another trick. They'd let me have air for a few seconds and then take it away again just to make it last that much longer.

I felt one of the same hands that had moved me touch my neck and I knew they were looking for a heart beat. I would have liked to tell them I was alive, and yes my heart was beating but I couldn't talk. On top of having no air I felt like every last ounce of energy had been drained out of me, and I couldn't say a word even if I had wanted to.

Thankfully I didn't need to.

"ELI!" I heard another far away voice, the same one from my skype call to me, "ELINOR!"

"What's going on Donnie!" I heard Gabbi sob.

"She's got a pulse but its really thready, she's not breathing," the voice told her," She needs to BREATHE."

That's when I felt lips on mine that tasted faintly of strawberry pop tarts and air forcing its way down into my lungs. They moved away from me and waited for a few seconds.

"Come on baby breathe, please breathe!" The voice told me and then tried again.

This time I decided that if it was a trick, if they were just tormenting me, at least I was having a good hallucination. If it were just my fevered brain concocting something to make me happy in my last few seconds then It was at least something. I made the decision and took a breath on my own again, waited for something to happen and slowly relaxed, when I found that the air I was feeling hadn't gone away or stopped.

"That's it," The voice from skype told me, "That's it, breathe. "

I didn't have my glasses on and I was just so tired, but I managed to drag my eyes open and stare at the blurred face of my twin and the green and purple blur next to her.

"ELI!" gabbi cried and then put her arms around me.

And that's when I felt it.

I may be breathing again but choosing to come back to the living world came at a price. I could suddenly feel the huge gashes in my back and hole in my arm. I let out a strangled noise and tried to curl deeper into my sister to desperately try to get away from the pain I was in.

"ELI!" She called, sounding frantic again, "Omy god! Donnie, her back!"

Everything still felt so far away and I really couldn't and didn't want to move, so when Gabbi put me back down onto the floor and then rolled me onto my side the only thing I had the strength to do was cry and wish that it wasn't hurting so bad.

"OH this is bad," I heard the voice that I now new was in fact Don, my friend from skype. "Gabbi your gonna have to hold her still for me. I didn't bring nearly enough stuff to do this many stitches. I need to use the glue and its going to hurt."

"Ok," Gabbi said and then petted my hair, "Eli, listen, Donnie's gonna help you. Your bleeding really bad, you weren't breathing. Hess going to do what he can but you have to trust him and hold still ok? Please?"

I don't know if I nodded or not, I don't know if I could.

I do know that the next thing I felt was something that made the fire in my back even worse.

I had no idea what was doing it at the time but it was Don spraying my back with some kind of antiseptic. That lasted for several seconds and then when it finally stopped I could hear Gabi again begging me to please hold still, that she knew it hurt but that it wasn't going to last.

"Donnie's helping you Eli," SHe told me, "Please you have to stay still for him. I KNOW it hurts but you have to try o k?"

Again I have NO Idea if I agreed or not, but I must have because I felt her grip on my arm get tight again and again the fire in my back got worse. Only this time it didn't stop after a few seconds. It just got worse, and every few seconds another spike of agony shot through me.

What was going on was that Don was using a type of medical adhesive to close up the two gashes on my back and shoulder. But It was slow going because the were covered in blood and I kept convulsing every time he touched me again.

I had started to wonder if choosing to come back to all of this was worth it when it finally stopped. The wounds on my back were closed and my sister and Don were finally able to roll me back over. I couldn't do much but lay there and sob and wish that it would stop.

"Here now," Don Told her, "You need to let me see her arm. It not as bad but I have to close that up too. She's Lost WAY to much blood any how, she's barely got enough to keep her heart going."

"What about that adrenaline thing?" Another voice I didn't know asked.

"That wont work with her Mikey," Don told this new person frantically, "Human hearts aren't as strong as ours. If I do that to her it'll kill her. I need to get her stabilized. Let ME do this Mike, Just go help take care of Sack's goons!"

I heard the new person say "Right!"

Then gabbi rolled me over and I felt don's hands again. This time they were going over the big wound on my arm.

"This is sick," He growled, "Why would he do this to her? Just to torture her? To torment us?"  
I heard Gabi's earrings rattle as she shook her head, "I don't know Donnatello, just please, please save her."

"I will gabbi," He told her softly then turned back to me, "hey this is gonna hurt again so please just bare with me ok?"

I tried to nod but again all I could experience was utter agony. This time in my arm. He must have gone after me with the disinfectant again and then with the adhesive. Thankfully compared to my back this one was relatively small.

It was over quickly and I was laying in my sisters lap crying softly because by now I was honestly too weak to sob any more.

The hands that had been tending to my wounds reached out and this time gently petted my hair.

"I'm so sorry," He told me gently, "I KNOW it hurts. Believe me I know. Its gonna be ok now. Were gonna get you to a doctor I promise. Just please hold on baby, ok?"

I knew then that it had to be Don my friend from skype that I had been suspecting because he'd called me "baby" twice now and no one ever called me that but him. It just made me happy that this person had some how come and pulled me out of the night mare I was in and saved me. Though there was some part of me that still felt like this whole thing was one big, fever induced dream. That maybe I was sick, or I was already dead and this was the final misfiring of my brain as I passed beyond the Veil.  
But I was in fact very much alive. The pain in my shoulder and arm were testimony to that. Also the fact that I was starting to feel colder by the second, clued me in that I wasn't dead just yet, and that if I continued to hold on, there might be pain. But there would also be something waiting for me on the other end worth it.

"Ok we need to keep her warm," Don said, "She's likely to go into shock. There has to be something around here, Sheet, lab coat something."

I heard gabbi's earrings rattle again and she set me down onto the floor gently. Then a few seconds later was back with something. I have no idea what it was but it did make me a bit warmer when she put it around me.

"Ok," Don said, "that'll have to do for now, but we need to get her to a hospital yesterday."  
That was when I heard a noise like a car back firing and I'm pretty sure everyone stopped and stared.

"Omy god!" Gabbi blurted, "Did Lisa just shoot him!?"  
I heard something move over me and then I felt his arms and hands under my shoulders and knees, "No I think she just scared him. But honestly its not like he wouldn't have done the same to you. But that doesn't matter now. We need to get Eli out of here."

I could tell he was carrying me and I could tell that there was something else going on around me. But at that point I was just too far away to wonder what it was. I put my head on his shoulder and just listened to all of the insanity around me, while I remembered the taste of strawberry pop tarts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Vivian

So simply put, we had my sister. Lisa had told the creep who took her to never come near us again or else. Now we had to get out of this stupid building in one piece.

That wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded. Sacks might have been scared momentarily by Lisa, but she was right. He was not going to give up by any means. Moments after we tore out of that place he was on the phone and ordering the building sealed. Which meant that the grate we had come in, was now blocked by reinforced steel.

"So now what?" Lisa demanded.

Donnie carefully set Eli down and went to check his heads up display on his dick Tracy watch.

"They have shut down everything. The only way in or out of the building is the front door."  
"And if we go to the front door?" I asked.

Leo looked down at me, "They'll be waiting. "

I took a deep breath and looked around. We were in what looked like an underground parking garage. There was a ramp leading up to the street but much like the grate I could now see that something large blocked the way.

Something else I noticed suddenly registered with me. There were a lot of heavy trucks and things that were here. The kind that the military used for troop transport or to move heavy things.

I stood there and looked at them and realized that there could be one last chance out of this mess. I also knew that if I did this it was most likely going to kill me. I am not a big person but if I could do this it could save my sisters and the guy that I now knew for sure had his name carved on my soul, maybe he always had.

I looked up at him and then put my hand on his arm. If I DIDNT do this, my sisters would be killed, he and his brothers would go back to that awful place and these monsters would win. The world would be theirs.

All of that taken into account, one little girl that loved music seemed a small price to pay.

Leo looked down at me and saw the look on my face, "Vivian? What are you thinking about doing."  
I looked up at him and then looked at the large truck across the way from me.

"No..." What I was planning registered with him instantly, "You could get seriously hurt! "

"It doesn't matter Leonardo," I told him, "You protected my sisters, you and your brothers saved Eli's life. I'm not going to waste that."

"But..." he trailed off as I looped my arm between the back of his neck and shell and then pulled him down and kissed him.

"Take care of my sisters and your brothers Leo," I told him.

By this point other people were starting to show up in the garage now. More of the goons and other people with more weapons were starting to come out of the elevators.

If I didn't do this now, I would never have a chance to do this again.

"keep them busy," I told Leo.

I then headed over and tugged on the door of the large truck that. I was wondering if I was going to have to use the hot wiring trick that Aunt Angel had shown me a couple of summers ago. I still remembered that old movie that was a favorite of hers, where the guy finds the keys in the visor.

I reached up and snapped it down and sure enough. There were the keys.  
At that point it registered with Lisa what I was about to do and she looked up just in time to see me fire u p the engine on that thing.

"VIVIAN! " She shrieked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

There wasn't any turning back at that point. I snapped the truck into gear and pointed it up the ramp. I took a deep breath and looked out the window at my sisters one more last time , "please live."

Then I stomped on the gas and floored it. The truck shot up the ramp and headed straight for the reinforced door and concrete that surrounded the door. I never heard the bone shattering crunch of steel and stone. I never heard the hiss of air as the brakes ruptured, or felt it as the front of the truck compacted and the steering column jammed right into my chest.

All I could think of was that now my sisters and the guys had a way out. NOW they couldn't get their hands on the people I loved. That was all that mattered to me.

After that?  
I have vague memories of what is going on around me.  
I remember hearing metal squeal, I faintly remember strong hands pulling me out of the twisted heap and setting me down.

Then that goes to flashes of the emergency room. People talking over me, saying that I had a concussion, a punctured lung and three other broken ribs.

Then that fades and I am right back were I was when I started telling you this story.

Standing at the edge of life and death and trying to decide what I want to do.

But as I look back on all of this I realize the choice is already made.

There is just one other thing I have to do before I come back for good. I have to make sure that my sisters are ok.

I look over and see Elinor, she's leaning gently on Donnatello and he's holding her.

"I'm So sorry for all of this," He tells her, "If I could...Find some way to change this I would."

"Don't be," She tells him softly, "I'll be ok. Yah I have some bad memories but I have people I love to help me with that."

"Really?" he looked down at her.

"Really," She nodded, "I have spent weeks talking to you on the other end of the net. I always wondered what you were or who you were, Now I know. You are incredible and you saved my life, and you like strawberry pop tarts. What more could I want in a guy."

He laughs and presses his cheek to the top of her hair, "Thank you."

I smile and head up to the roof and find Lisa and raph still there talking.

"Look," He told her gently, "I have been meaning to say this for a couple of days. I told you, that you hadn't done your job protecting your sisters. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. You did more than me, all I could do was get my rump handed to me by the Shredder. You put sacks in his place, and I know that you would do anything. You wanna protect them, and you did." He looked away for a second, "and I had no right to say that to you Lisa. I'm sorry."

She leaned on him a bit, "Well it was a part of me I never knew I had. I had no idea I could be blood thirsty like that. Just proves I'm not perfect I suppose."  
"No one said ya had to be," Raph told her, "Your just like Leo."

"That an insult or compliment?" Lisa grinned up at him.

"Compliment," He smiled back, "Fearless may be a pain in the butt sometimes. But He's got my back. Just like you got your sisters."

"Thank you," She sighed and leaned on him again, "Ya know Raph, Its not going to be easy to do this. I still have doubts about lots of things..."

"But?" He asked.

"But I literally think I have loved you in some way for most of my life," She smiled, " MY folks worked at the same lab that Sacks ran. They had these four little turtles there I liked, and my self and an old friend claimed them. Even though they were just test subjects. I remember, they'd always call me to handle the one with the red dot on his shell. He'd bite everyone else. I had no Idea I'd ever find those lil' turtles again."

Raph laughed, "SO that was you?" He smiled, "I don't remember much. I just liked having my scutes petted. I remember someone did that, that was the only one id let touch me."  
"You remember that?" Lisa grinned up at him.

"Yah," he told her, "Were gonna make it through this Lisa. This and everything else."

She smiled a bit and hugged his arm, "Thank you."

I grinned at that and then headed over to check on Gabbi.

She had finally stopped crying and calmed down, then noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Mikey?" She blinked at him.

"Gabbi," He came over and sat on the bed with her, "I'm sorry. You were just crying so hard. I ... I didn't want to scare you."

"What are you doing here?" She turned away, "Please go away mike, I don't think I can take it. I don't wanna hear that you don't love me. I cant handle it."  
His blue eyes got big, "don't lo...? WHO told you THAT?"

She turned back to him shocked by the sudden out burst, "But I mean you didn't come with us...you.."

"Had to hide because you and your sisters were at a human hospital," He reached out and put his hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Gabbi. But you had to get your sisters in there and We thought we'd be in the way. I shoulda stayed. When I saw you leave I followed you here."

She suddenly blushed, "I'm sorry I just..."

He pulled her into a hug, "Shhhh.. Its ok. I know you been hurt, but I promise that you will never be alone again. You are the most beautiful, most perfect, Woman that I have ever seen in my life and I will NEVER let anyone else have you. Your mine for ever."

She stared at him for a second and then leaned forward and pressed her self close to him, "Prove it."

Mikey grinned devilishly and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, "Oh I plan on doing just that."

I knew what was coming next so I decided to let these two have some privacy so I left. I could also feel the tug of my self becoming strong again.

Now that I had made my choice it was time that I came back to where I belonged.

I shut my eyes for a second and then took a deep breath.

Then everything changed, and hurt. I could feel the concussion and broken ribs and sore lung. I could also feel two warm hands, that had slight calluses from constant training with katanas, holding one of mine. I managed to blink my eyes open and stared up at him.

"Hey Leo, " I croaked.

He jumped about a foot off his chair and just stared back at me for a second then suddenly bounded forward and put his arms around me.

"VIVIAN!" he almost sobbed, "your awake!"

"Yah," I replied, "Thank you for looking after my sisters for me."

He laughed at bit at that and then pulled back, "Thank you for saving us all."

Tears filled his so blue eyes and I could see he was about to break down.

"Hey don't cry," I told him and squeezed his hand back, "Its gonna be ok now."  
"I know," He bent down and hugged me again, "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Turtles story: Epilogue

_"I feel connected, protected, it's like your sitting right with me all the time. You hear me, your near me. Everything else is gonna be alright. Cus' nothing can break this tie. Connected, connected insiiiiiiiiiiiiide..."_

I break off my singing for a second and set my keytar on my lap. Down below me some where I can hear Skrillex first of the year floating softly up to me from Lisa's dance studio.

Mingled with that, from the window on the other side of the apartment I hear Mr. Gold and Captain Guy Liner going at it in one of Eli's favorite episodes.

Underneath all of that I hear Gabbi's quiet snores, signaling that she's at peace too.

This morning Eli and I had been released from the hospital, and I found out a surprise had taken place during the two weeks while we were held captive.

Lisa dug around until she found a studio in the village big enough for all of us. The rent is atrocious but between the four of us we will manage. There is literally only one thing in the world that could make this moment more perfect. That one thing chooses that moment to drop down onto the roof from where ever he had been perched up there.

"Hey," I call and turn to face Leo.

He smiles at me, "I didn't mean to make you stop signing."  
I see his cheeks turn a darker green and feel mine heat up a bit too, "No its ok."

I move my instrument on to the ground beside me and pat the other side of the lounge, praying silently that its strong enough to hold a 1/4 ton of terrapin. Leo musta seen my look because he grins and then sits on the ground. Of course he's so tall that puts him right at my eye level even though I'm on a chair.

"So what were you singing?" He wants to know.

"Its called "Connected", "I tell him, "its one of my favorites."

"you sing it well," He nods, "Then again. With that voice, I'm pretty sure you'd sing anything well."

I laugh a bit at that and then listen. Apparently I wasn't the only one that had someone coming to see them that night.

From below in the dance studio I hear raph ask Lisa in amazement, "You dance ballet? To SKRILLEX?"  
"Yah so?" She asks.

"So?" He shoots back, "SO that is amazing."  
She says more but now I'm listening to Eli, and her on going conversion of Donnie into a oncer.

"So... OK," He asks, "Tell it to me ONE more time Baby, cus' I'm TOTALLY lost..."

She giggles, "Ok.. Well its like this... these are all live action versions of story characters and..."

I stop and listen to see if Gabbi has a night visitor as well and I don't hear anything from her for a few seconds.

Then I hear a breathless, "MIKEY!" and stop listening because that really is none of my business. I still get a smile out of it too though. Because I had thought after she had her heart broken. Any chance of her finding that with someone was gone. I'm glad I was wrong.

Finally I turn my attention back to Leo.

"So are you gonna take me and my sisters to meet your Dad tomorrow? Officially?"  
He turns his face away from the city and back to me with a smile, "Yah. He really wants to meet you Girls. Formally. We wanted to sooner but, Eli's back..."

his face falls and he looks away.

"Hey now," I reach up and tug his face back around, "None of that. You guys are the ones that saved her, and with Donnie's help she'll heal up good as new."  
"You have a lot of faith in us don't you Vivian?" He smiled at me again.

"I do," I leaned over and hugged his arm, "I hope you can have that much faith in me too."  
He smiled, "Hey... like your song says right...?"

He trailed off and raised one eye ridge with a small grin. I knew this was a cue and he was trying to get me to sing.

Well I had to get over being so shy about it sometime, why not now.

"_Cus' nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie. Connected."_

Notes: Ok.. so this one is finished! thanks for everyone that read it!

More of these to come soon!

thanks again

PC2012

The song Vivian sings is called connected and is by Kathy McPhee.


End file.
